whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Leigh (CTD)
Leigh is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder Knight of House Fiona in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview The child of a no-nonsense Irish beat cop and a fussbudget of an Italian mother, Leigh was lost in a large family growing up. Perhaps it was the insulation of her many siblings and cousins that allowed her to maintain her independence and imagination, but at the same time she harbors crushing feelings of inadequacy derived from the lack of attention she received as a child. Her one true passion is cooking, and this inheritance from her mortal mother has served her well. Within the context of her mortal family, it is the one thing that she chooses to do, even as her parents' conflicting demands ("Get a real job!" "Find a nice boy and settle down!" "Find a nice boy with a real job and get me some grandchildren!") pull her in conflicting directions. Things were stressful enough that she moved out just over a year ago, though she does return to her parent's house every Sunday for dinner. Her family has not yet completely come to grips with this, but her father's half-joking threat of disowning her is now in the distant past. On the other side of her life, Leigh is unconsciously graceful and striking among the Kithain. The ways of court and battlefield come naturally to her body, if not her mind. For though Leigh herself is as awkward and uncomfortable in these situations as she would be at her parents' home for an extended stay, her body knows instinctively how to carry itself to its, and her, best effect. Her swordplay is as expert as her work with the peeler and spatula, and she is capable of making mincemeat of opponents as well as fruit and nuts. She is a recent arrival from Arcadia and has been placed under a geas of staggering proportions. For this reason, as well as her indomitable will, she is impossible to geas on Earth. Image Leigh is a striking woman of strongly chiseled features and long red hair. In her mortal seeming she does her best to hide her attractiveness in plain garb, but in court costume she is truly stunning. She has a swordswoman's muscles, but these accent rather than detract from her femininity. The impression one gets on seeing her under Glamour is much the same as one seeing a tiger or leopard: beauty and danger, certainly not to be provoked. Personal Leigh is honest. Painfully honest. As a matter of fact, she would probably have trouble lying well for a million dollars and a six month vacation from her parents. She always says what she thinks, regardless of how much trouble it might get her into later. She acts impulsively because if she takes time to think, she starts to doubt herself. Her worst fear is spending her life "settling" for things that aren't as grand ask beautiful as her dreams. She doesn't know what she wants, yet, but she doesn't want what her parents want for her. Treasures Leigh carries a gleaming, chimerical silver longsword, sharp enough to cut a floating hair lengthwise. It is at once both a badge of office and a means of enforcing the rights her title grants her. She suspects that the blade has other, untapped abilities, but thus far her suspicions have not yet been confirmed. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 142-143. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)